goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:NicktheDummy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:NicktheDummy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:54, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Why did taylor kiss champ after he saved her from the werewolf ? I don't know, maybe because he saved her, i guess, it's kind ofof crazy that the film has a love story in it, Zach and Hannah, Champ and Taylor, R.L. Stine ans Lorraine, LOL! My Birthday is on April 22, and im celebrating by watching my favorite movie, Goosebumps! And probably have burgers with it. Lol! what happened to the photo above? : I have been moving images with vague file names. Originally the photo was a picture of artist Tim Jacobus; that picture can be found on the page for Tim Jacobus. Since the file name was Images.jpeg, it was accidentally replaced with an unrelated image. The image was a promotional image for the movie, but I don't remember which image. When 2 photos have the same file name, the second image replaces the first, which can mess up articles. Try to pick more specific file names than "Images.jpeg". I'll see if I can find the second image... GoosebumpsArt (talk) 17:38, July 30, 2016 (UTC) : Okay, the lost images were Promotional Poster 01.jpeg and Promotional Poster 02.jpeg.jpeg GoosebumpsArt (talk) 17:45, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday I wish you an happy birthday NicktheDummy! Villainslover98 (talk) 15:39, April 22, 2016 (UTC) thank you villainslover98:) NicktheDummy (talk) 19:03, April 22, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy What's your excuse this time? We're you hit by a bus?! What are you talking about? I'm fine, remember what I told you, I won't be on as much as before, but im talking to you now my friend :) RE: Keep up the Good work Thanks dude! You too keep up the good work. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 23:20, June 20, 2016 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Thanks for the kind words, Nick! Also, you have really nice Goosebumps collection. Hopefully my collection can become that big one day. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 19:10, July 7, 2016 (UTC) No problem, you deserve it :) NicktheDummy (talk) 20:11, July 7, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Sorry! Sorry I messed up the Ray Gordon articles. I think I fixed them now. Thank you for letting me know that I messed up. Many apoligies, GoosebumpsArt (talk) 03:38, July 21, 2016 (UTC) It's fine now my friend :) Favorite Monster Tell me who your favorite Monster is, mine is Slappy NicktheDummy (talk) 01:31, July 22, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Hello You should definitely consider applying for a right. I've been thinking about making you an admin for a while, but I'm still not quite sure about it. So I recommend you apply for content moderator first, and we'll see how you'll go from there. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 04:53, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Apply for something. You contribute alot to the wiki and you have been here since August of 2015, you should apply for something such as rollback or content moderator or even admin. ALinkToThePasta (talk) 14:12, July 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Add SlappyWorld to home page Done and done. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 11:17, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Happy 1 Year Anniversary I totally forgot, yesterday was the day last year where I first joined this wiki, awesome for me then says the Dummy! Check this out User blog:GodzillaFan1/Editing 101: How to Add High Quality Images I hope it helps! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 09:08, August 11, 2016 (UTC)